The invention relates generally to swings, and, more particularly, to a height adjustable swing for an infant or child.
Infant swings of various types are presently available on the market. One type of infant swing is an open top swing which, as its name suggests, does not include a bar or housing member above and across the seat. This opening above the seat facilitates inserting/removing an infant to/from the swing. Open top swings generally include a base or frame member which is disposed on the ground surface. A swing assembly is connected to and depends from the frame. The swing assembly is adapted to pivot relative to the frame assembly. The desired swinging movement is generated either manually or by a drive motor.
While such swing assemblies are generally satisfactory, certain disadvantages exist. It has been found that, in some instances, when an infant is placed in the swing assembly, a mother or other child care provider is concerned because the drive motor will cause the swing to travel over too great an arc or because the instantaneous speed of the swing is too rapid for the particular child in the swing seat.
Moreover, it is sometimes desired to position the infant who is located in the swing further off the ground so that the child is positioned closer to a mother for feeding and the mother does not have to bend over as far to place the child in the seat.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, a swing for an infant or child is provided. The swing includes a frame; a first support arm suspended for swinging movement relative to the frame; and a seat. The swing also includes a support bar coupled to the seat. The support bar has a first end. The first end of the support bar telescopes with the first support arm such that the seat can be moved between a first height and a second height.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a swing is provided for an infant or child which includes a frame, and a first support arm suspended for swinging movement relative to the frame. The first support arm has a first longitudinal axis. The swing also includes a seat and a support bar coupled to the seat. The support bar slidably engages the first support arm such that the support bar is movable relative to the first longitudinal axis. Moving the support bar relative to the first longitudinal axis adjusts a height of the seat.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a swing for an infant or child is disclosed. The swing includes a frame and at least one support member suspended for swinging movement relative to the frame. The swing also includes a seat coupled to the at least one support member such that the scat can be tilted between an upright position and a reclined position. The seat is also movable between a first height and a second height. The swing is also provided with a clamp assembly cooperating with the at least one support member for selectively securing the seat in at least one of the first and second heights.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a swing is provided for an infant or child. The swing includes a frame; a first support arm suspended for swinging movement relative to the frame; and a seat suspended by the first support arm. The swing also includes a motor operatively coupled to the first support arm for swinging the first support arm and the seat. Additionally, the swing is provided with a control circuit coupled to the motor. The control circuit includes a power adjustment input for selecting the power output by the motor, and further includes a range input for selecting a range of power outputs selectable by the power adjustment input.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, a swing for an infant or child is provided. The swing includes a frame; a first support arm suspended for swinging movement relative to the frame; a seat suspended by the first support arm, the seat being movable between a first height and a second height; and a motor operatively coupled to the first support arm for swinging the first support arm and the seat. The swing also includes a control circuit coupled to the motor. T he control circuit permits selection of the power output by the motor within a first range when the seat is at the first height and permits selection of the power output by the motor within a second range when the seat is at the second height.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a swing is provided for an infant or child. The swing includes a frame; a first support arm suspended for swinging movement relative to the frame; a seat suspended by the first support arm; and a motor operatively coupled to the first support arm for swinging the first support arm and the seat. The swing also includes a control circuit coupled to the motor. The control circuit includes a power adjustment input for selecting the power output by the motor, and further includes a range input for selecting a range of power outputs selectable by the power adjustment input.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, a swing for an infant or child is provided which includes a frame and a first support arm suspended for swinging movement relative to the frame. The swing also includes a seat operatively coupled to the first support arm for swinging movement through a travel distance along a path. Additionally, the swing is provided with a support bar coupled to the seat. The support bar has a first end. The first end of the support bar telescopes with the first support arm to adjust the travel distance of the seat.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a swing for an infant or child is disclosed which swing includes a frame and a first support arm suspended for swinging movement relative to the frame. The first support arm has a first longitudinal axis. The swing is also provided with a seat operatively coupled to the first support arm for swinging movement through a travel distance along a path. Moreover, the swing includes a support bar coupled to the scat. The support bar slidably engages the first support arm such that the support bar is movable relative to the first longitudinal axis. Moving the support bar relative to the first longitudinal axis adjusts the travel distance of the seat.
Other features and advantages are inherent in the disclosed apparatus or will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and its accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of an open top swing with the swing disposed in one position relative to a pair of pivot pins about which the swing rotates.
FIG. 2 shows an exploded, fragmentary view of one of two swing mounting housings and the associated swing parts of the swing of FIG. 1.
FIG. 3 shows an enlarged fragmentary view of one of the adjustable seat clamp assemblies of the swing of FIG. 1 for adjusting the seat to a desired height relative to the pivot pins.
FIG. 4 shows a cross-section view taken along lines 4xe2x80x944 in FIG. 3.
FIG. 5 is a right, front perspective view of an infant swing constructed in accordance with the teachings of the invention, and showing the seat of the swing in a lowered position.
FIG. 6 is a view similar to FIG. 5, but showing the seat of the swing in a raised position.
FIG. 7 is a font view of the swing of FIGS. 1 and 2 with the seat in the raised position.
FIG. 8 is a view similar to FIG. 7 but showing the seat in the lowered position.
FIG. 9 is a left side view of the swing showing the seat in a raised, upright position.
FIG. 10 is a view similar to FIG. 9, but showing the seat in a raised, tilted position.
FIG. 11 is a view similar to FIG. 9, but showing the swing frame in a folded position.
FIG. 12 is an enlarged, cross-sectional view of the telescoping seat support and height adjustment mechanism of the swing of FIG. 1.
FIG. 12A is a partial cross-sectional view of the housing of the clamp assembly and the telescoping seat support.
FIG. 12B is a view similar to FIG. 12A, but showing the housing and seat support rotated by 90xc2x0.
FIG. 13 is an enlarged, cross-sectional view of the seat recline adjustment mechanism of the swing of FIG. 1.
FIG. 13A is an enlarged perspective view of an actuator of a tilt clamp of the swing of FIG. 1.
FIG. 13B is a front view of the actuator shown in FIG. 13A.
FIG. 14 is an enlarged view of the seat lock mechanism of the swing of FIG. 5.
FIG. 15 is a block diagram illustrating a speed control circuit for use in the swing of FIG. 5.
FIG. 16 is a more detailed schematic illustration of the circuit of FIG. 15.
FIG. 17 is a cross-sectional view of a motor housing.
FIG. 18 is a perspective view of a coupling mechanism for coupling the motor to the seat support.